


everything is cherry on top

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cherry Lube, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, lmao but yeah there is some cherry lube in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: When Phil isn’t home and Dan needs some release he does the second best thing he can do - buys a toy to ease some of his frustration and tension.





	everything is cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) sex toys flash fic fest.

Dan didn’t think he would miss Phil this much, but he does. Phil went up north two days ago, to visit his family, and Dan had to stay behind to film a new main channel video, edit it and then he would head up to Phil’s family as well. Dan filmed the video that same night and now he only has the editing left, but it’s hard when he feels so frustrated. He just can’t get some things to work when editing today, it’s just not working not matter how hard he tries.

 

So now he’s here, frustrated and missing Phil. He misses his touches; the way he hugs Dan through a wave of frustration, and trails kisses along his neck to calm him down. It would eventually lead on to the best way to ease tension and stress -  _ sex _ . Dan loves sex and he loves Phil, so it’s the best combination in his opinion. And right now he would need some of both, just to ease himself.

 

Dan picks up the phone to do the second best he can do at this moment - he Googles for the closest shop that sells erotic things. It’s close to their apartment, lucky for him, so it won’t be long until he can finally get some release. Going into the shop feels less awkward than he imagined, mostly because he goes there in the cover of dusk and hopes nobody sees him. Not that he’s ashamed of it, but he just doesn’t want everyone on the internet to know about it. 

 

Thankfully it’s a quick in and out of the shop. He finds a dildo that best resembles Phil’s dick, that feels like it in both length and size. For old times sake he buys a bottle of cherry lube as well. They kind of stopped using flavoured lubes after a while, and he’s not sure why they did.

 

After a short, awkward interaction, and some slight uncomfortable eye contact with the guy at the cashier, he hurries home with the dildo and lube pressed against his chest, covered by his jacket. The more he thinks about it as he walks up to the apartment again, the harder his dick gets. He can’t wait to get inside again, as his jeans are starting to get uncomfortably tight around his groin. 

 

He kicks off his shoes while locking the door and drops the jacket on the floor for now. Then he hurries to the bedroom, throwing the dildo and lube on the bed so he can undress. To finally let his cock spring free is a relief in it self and he almost moans as he strips from his boxers. Even in the heat of the moment, Dan is smart enough to bring a towel to not make that much of a mess. 

 

Dan throws himself on top of the towel he carefully placed on the bed. He spreads his legs a bit and starts slow, lubing his fingers up and pressing two of them gently against his entrance. His breath hitches as he speeds up, he moans loudly as he tries to add another finger before he realises it needs more lube, so he pours some more on. When he’s got almost four of his fingers in, moaning louder with every push he does into himself, he decides it’s time for the dildo.

 

He didn’t really reflect over it in the store, but the dildo happens to be pink and for some weird reason that turns him on even more. Dan quickly squirts some cherry lube on top of the dildo and pushes it hard against his entrance, as he lets out a moan so loud the whole neighbourhood probably heard him. But he can’t help it, when it feels so good and the frustration he felt earlier is completely gone, so even if it might sting a bit it’s totally worth it. He pushes the toy further and further, stretching himself faster than he ever knew he could.

 

“Phil”, it’s a small whimper, almost a low squeal, as he pushes the dildo in the rest of the way. It just barely brushes against his prostate, but it’s enough so cause him to whimper again, a bit louder this time. “Phil.  _ Fuck! _ ” He imagines his boyfriend, touching him, fucking him hard, kissing his chest, nipping at his sensitive neck. Dan has never let anyone touch him like he lets Phil do, he trusts phil. He knows he would never do anything to make him uncomfortable or hurt him. They like it rough, though, they both do, so it’s okay if it stings just a bit.

 

Imagining Phil fucking him, both with the dildo and his own dick, maybe even both at once, is enough to push him over the edge. Just another few thrusts with the dildo, pushing it hard against the sensitive spot inside him, his toes curling and dick twitching as he cums.

  
There’s lube all over his hand and he can’t help it but give it a taste, just to remember what sex tastes like. It’s still cherry, still a sticky mess of cherry. Oh God, this is gonna be  _ so much fun _ to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/) :')


End file.
